Data storage devices, whether based on rotating media, on solid state memory or hybrid technologies, emit electromagnetic radiation, often from their printed circuit board assembly (PCBA). PCBAs mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways mounted on a resin base. Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) shields are often used to minimize the emitted radiation. Current single-piece EMI shields must be soldered onto the PCBA. If such single-piece EMI shields are installed before the automatic soldering process, they can obstruct and shield some of the electronic components from the applied heat, causing them to not solder or become improperly soldered. To avoid this issue, single piece EMI shields are hand-soldered to the PCBA after the automatic soldering process. If, however, rework is required after the installation of the EMI shield onto the PCBA, the EMI shield must be manually de-soldered from the PCBA and removed before the technician can access the underlying components for diagnostics and service.
A two-piece EMI shield system has also been used, where a fence is soldered into place around the components of the PCBA. After the fence is installed and automatic soldering is completed, a lid is placed over the components and affixed to the fence. The fence, however, must often be manually de-soldered for removal if it interferes with rework of later-discovered defective components.
Press-fit pins are used to manufacture backplane PCBAs, where banks of pins are inserted without the need for soldering. These pins permanently deform as they are pushed into through holes defined in the PCBA and bear against the through holes, thereby creating an electrical connection to the conductive surfaces inside the holes of the PCBA. However, if re-work becomes necessary and the pins must be removed from the through holes into which they are inserted, the permanent deformation of the pins upon initial insertion prevents them from thereafter being re-inserted and re-forming the needed electrical connection.